The Time of My Life
The Time of My Life is the 39th and 40th episode of Season 12, as well as the season finale. It aired as an hour-long special on June 21, 2013. Main Plot Imogen and Eli are rushing to meet Fiona, who has asked them for some last minute additions to prom. On the way, Imogen trips and her report card falls out of her bag. To Eli's surprise, she hasn't opened it yet. Imogen has flunked all her classes and will have to repeat her senior year. They meet up with Fiona and Imogen is amazed by her work on prom. Later at Fiona's house, Imogen is debating whether she should wear her hair up or down. Fiona tells her to wear it up so she can show off the neclace she made for her. When Fiona brings up graduation, Imogen lays on her bed and cries. She reveals to Fiona that she has failed her classes. Fiona is understanding, but just as they kiss, Fiona's mother enters the building, and is no longer on house arrest, meaning the Coynes are rich again. This itself isn't the good news, as it turns out a famous fashion designer, Federico Cavalieri, is interested in Fiona's work. Imogen is thrilled, that is until she finds out Fiona will have to move to Italy. Imogen can’t imagine saying goodbye to Fiona. At prom, Imogen, Fiona, Bianca, and Drew are sitting at the same table discussing Cavalieri's offer. Bianca and Drew seem supportive, and Fiona seems interested, surprising Imogen, who thinks it is a terrible idea. Imogen is distraught at the idea of losing Fiona. Fiona tries to cheer Imogen up, but leaves to announce Prom King and Queen, leaving her purse with Imogen. While she is away, Fiona's phone rings and Imogen sees that it is Cavalieri. Without thinking properly, she impersonates Fiona and schedules an appointment on prom night. Imogen arrives and pretends to be very drunk. Thinking she is Fiona, Cavalieri leaves outraged. Imogen returns to prom and finds Fiona looking for her. She tells her that she went home to check on her dad. While talking, Fiona gets a call from her mom. While she talks, Imogen leaves, afraid, and asks Bianca and Drew for advice. Before they can give her any, she sees Fiona looking at her angrily. When she walks over to talk to her, Fiona tells her that Cavalieri called her mom and told her that she was drunk, and because of Fiona's past, her mother called rehab. Imogen tries tell her that they can straighten things out, but Fiona tells her that he has already arrived at the airport, and leaves to enjoy prom as best she can without her. Imogen runs to the closet and cries, where Eli and Clare run into her discussing something (see below). Eli tries to comfort her and she realizes what she has to do. Imogen rushes to the airport to explain everything and show Cavalieri Fiona's artwork. There, Cavalieri is surprised to see her and hear her story, and reluctantly decides to give Fiona a second (or first) chance. The next morning, Imogen tells Mrs. Coyne that she re-scheduled the meeting, and apologizes. As she leaves, Fiona stops her and accepts her apology. They make up and go to graduation. Unfortunately, Imogen breaks up with Fiona after her valedictorian speech. The two share a last kiss and a teary-eyed smile as Fiona returns. Sub Plot Clare attempts to move on with her life without Eli, but he is not ready to let her go and, like Imogen, goes to great lengths to preserve their relationship. Will it be too late? Third Plot Mo wants to lock down a "bromance" with Jake before the summer, but by doing so jeopardizes his relationship with Marisol. Trivia= *This episode was originally named after the song "It's The End Of The World As We Know It" by R.E.M. *The new title of this episode is named after "The Time of My Life" from Dirty Dancing. *Source: http://www.whosay.com/stephenstohn/photos/231615 *This is also expected to be the final episode for the graduating Class of 2012, except for Eli Goldsworthy,Imogen Moreno, Katie Matlin and Bianca DeSousa. *This episode aired as an hour long episode. *Prom and graduation will take place in this episode. Source. *This marks the beginning of Clare Edwards and Eli Goldsworthy's third relationship. *This marks the end of Fiona Coyne and Imogen Moreno's first relationship . *Clare loses her virginity to Eli in this episode. * Jenna breaks the 4th wall when she said "What about all the people who want you together?" which is a nod to Eclare shippers. *Anya was mentioned by Owen. |-| Gallery= Tumblr mkspkb3QBM1r5uoxco1 500.jpg 2013-04-07 18_57_44-DGTNPromo12391240 - YouTube.png 2013-04-07 19_01_55-DGTNPromo12391240 - YouTube.png 67892_10152142186729119_1395885193_n.jpg normal_1239-01~0.jpg Fimogen Grad.JPG Image (2).jpg Yeay.jpg|Eclare 547713_596317473712284_2019503296_n.jpg ThCA3ZA7K4.jpg 902537_598939776783387_743622430_o.jpg Imogen staring.jpg Jake grad.jpg Screen Shot 2013-04-24 at 5.44.42 PM.png|Justin Kelly and Chloe Rose on set tumblr_mno6twIr0C1r5uoxco1_500.jpg 969152_617142678296430_1408845873_n.jpg Photo(24).PNG Photo(23).PNG Photo(22).PNG Photo(21).PNG Photo(20).PNG Photo(19).PNG Photo(18).PNG tumblr_mo1th5vVQP1qf2xhzo1_500.jpg BMe00DYCIAAY07T.jpg Dg12391240-9.jpg Dg12391240-8.jpg Dg12391240-7.jpg Dg12391240-5.jpg Dg12391240-2.jpg Dg12391240-1.jpg tumblr_mo8zzn0S0u1r5uoxco1_500.jpg tumblr_moauptWPgK1s0dhaco1_1280.jpg tumblr_moauptWPgK1s0dhaco2_1280.jpg tumblr_moauptWPgK1s0dhaco3_1280.jpg tumblr_moauptWPgK1s0dhaco4_1280.jpg tumblr_moauptWPgK1s0dhaco5_250.jpg tumblr_moauptWPgK1s0dhaco6_1280.jpg tumblr_moauptWPgK1s0dhaco7_1280.jpg tumblr_moauptWPgK1s0dhaco8_1280.jpg tumblr_moauptWPgK1s0dhaco9_1280.jpg tumblr_moauptWPgK1s0dhaco10_1280.jpg tumblr_moay8f0NzZ1qisd52o2_1280.jpg jatie at prom.png tumblr_moc4dz1xK01r5uoxco1_500.jpg 04 06 7 Days Banner.jpg dghrtert.jpg dsfwr.jpg fghjrt.jpg gfhghj.jpg hjhgjr.jpg kjhopo.jpg ohohugyiu.jpg oipoi-.jpg Screen Shot 2013-06-17 at 11.43.47 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-06-17 at 11.48.04 AM.png vlcsnap-2013-06-13-17h11m21s122.jpg degrassi-the-time-of-my-life-prom-pics-3.jpg degrassi-the-time-of-my-life-prom-pics-4.jpg degrassi-time-lives-stills.jpg Tumblr mon7uqEhyP1r5uoxco1 500.jpg ;'kioy.jpg 3w4rf.jpg dfge4w3.jpg dsurw.jpg erter4.jpg fghe44.jpg fgi43.jpg hg89.jpg hj9-9.jpg hje4.jpg hjghjut.jpg hky75.jpg i-0i0.jpg iuity.jpg jh0-0.jpg jhew.jpg jhfghr5.jpg jkh0.jpg ngui90.jpg u890.jpg uy098.jpg tumblr_mor247Qrj41r5uoxco1_500.jpg tumblr_morhl70H6E1r2f3j6o1_500.jpg 786y5tr6y5.png 56ytre.png 544tre.png 45te45.png 65rt.png 45tee.png 54tere.png 34erer.png 43rew.png 76y5tr.png 43er65.png 5yr.png 45tre65y.png 45tr43.png 7g65yt.png 76uyty.png 34f.png g454.png 545g.png 65464g.png 7g56.png rt54.png 45tre.png 65t4re.png 4645ter.png 78ytyt.png y5y6.jpg 765tr.jpg 876ytrg.jpg 56trddd.png 76yr.png 56rt.png 56trrt.png 65ytr.png 65trg.png u67yt.png 56ytrg.png 65yrt.png 76y5trg.png 56ytr.png 76yt.png 54tre.png 5665tr.png 65trggg.png 5434t.png 5t445.png Degrassi12 Oct29 SS 0114.jpg Degrassi12_Oct29_SS_0582.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-17h46m30s210.jpg vlcsnap-2013-06-13-17h22m26s127.jpg vlcsnap-2013-06-13-17h11m05s219.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-17h10m21s44.jpg vlcsnap-2013-06-13-17h14m25s175.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-17h22m59s180.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-17h21m02s55.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-17h19m05s164.jpg Degrassi-the-time-of-my-life-wrap-up-1.jpg Degrassi The Time Of My Life part 1 103152053 thumbnail.jpg 627.jpg 54trew.png 675ytrg.png 45terw.png 54rw.png Eeew5t.png 75tr.png 45t4re.png 76ytd.png 56yre.png 76uty.png 455y.png 78uyth.png 4t5y4rte.png 45tree.png 87uytr.png 45rew.png 5454d.png 45ter45te45.png54t54r4545.png 65tre.png 76y5tgr.png 54terw.png 54rew.png 45trew.png 76ytrg.png 76ytrgw.png 87u6ytrg.png 87uyh.png 45rtr.png 67y5tr.png Ee5.png 65trr.png rewf.png 65trew.png 5trew.png Grad33.jpg Grad32.jpg Grad31.jpg Grad30.jpg Grad29.jpg Grad28.jpg Grad27.jpg Grad26.jpg Grad25.jpg Grad24.jpg Grad23.jpg Grad22.jpg Grad21.jpg Grad20.jpg Grad19.jpg Grad18.jpg Grad17.jpg Grad16.jpg Grad15.jpg Grad14.jpg Grad13.jpg Grad12.jpg Grad11.jpg Grad10.jpg Grad9.jpg Grad8.jpg Grad7.jpg Grad6.jpg Grad5.jpg Grad4.jpg Grad3.jpg Grad2.jpg Grad1.jpg Prom0.jpg Grad0.jpg Grad37.jpg Grad36.jpg Grad35.jpg Grad34.jpg |-| Promos= *TeenNick Promo 1 *TeenNick Promo 2 *TeenNick Promo 3 *MuchMusic Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin *Jacob Neayem as Mo Mashkour *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton Supporting Cast *Xhemi Agaj as Federico Cavalieri *Aidan Greene as Cliff Jacobs *Joy Tanner as Laura Coyne Absences *Craig Arnold as Luke Baker *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Lyle O'Donohoe as Tristan Milligan *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Alex Steele as Tori Santamaria *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres |-| Links= *Download The Time Of My Life on Living On Video TV Category:Degrassi Category:Season 12 Category:Season 12 Episodes Category:Season Finale Category:Degrassi Episodes